Spirit Balls
The Spirit Balls were an animated Halloween prop made in 2005-2014. Each one featured a different character inside of the ball. The character's head and mouth move as he/she moves their glowing eyes back and forth. They came in both small and large versions. Some versions even included a microphone to talk through them to unsuspecting guests, while others did not. * Variations (Small) - Plain Skull (Target exclusive) - Skull w/ Hood - Witch (white eyes) - Witch (green eyes) - Green Witch (Target exclusive) - Brain Monster - Dr. Shivers - Hooded Dr Shivers - Skull w/ Eyeballs - Swami * Variations (Large) - Dr. Shivers - Skull - Brain Monster - Swami (Different Appearances) - Bald Swami - Witch (Different Hair Styles/Colors) -Green Hooded Witch (Canadian Tire Exclusive) -Gypsy (Michaels Exclusive) - Hooded Dr Shivers * Crystal Balls (2014 Remakes) '- '''Face-Out Ghost -Phantom Skull Large Spirit Balls Spirit Ball-Swami.jpg|Spirit Ball-Swami Spirit Ball-Hooded Mad Scientist.jpg|Spirit Ball-Hooded Scientist Spirit Ball-Monster.jpg|Spirit Ball-Brain Monster Spirit Ball-Witch.jpg|Spirit Ball-Witch ph.jpg|Spirit Ball-Phantom Skull sp.jpg|Spirit Ball-Face-Out Ghost Small Spirit Balls Spirit Ball-Mad Scientist.jpg|Small Spirit Ball-Mad Scientist Spirit Ball-Mini skull.jpg|Small Spirit Ball-Skeleton Small Spirit Ball-Witch.jpg|Small Spirit Ball-Witch 976220.jpg|Small Spirit Ball-Swami Phrases ''Normal Spirit Ball phrases: * "You have come for my wisdom? I have but one recommendation for you: Eat well and stay fit. You'll die anyway, but at least you'll look better. (Laughs)" * "Hm. Come closer so that I may see your future! Hm... my advice to you is that if you're too open minded, your brains may fall out. (Laughs)" * "Ah, you wish to know what lies ahead? Then listen carefully: If you must choose between two evils, pick the one you've never tried before. (Laughs)" * "I sense someone wishes my advice. You are too close, step back a bit. Ah, now I can see you. Always remember: A conscience is what hurts when all your other parts feel so good! (Laughs)" * "Hahaha! I can see that you are troubled by a decision that you must soon make. Remember this: Opportunities always look bigger going than coming. (Laughs)" * "Who's there? You...you worry so much about money. Why? You must understand old friend, by the time you can make ends meet, they move the ends! (Laughs)" Witch Spirit Ball phrases: * "Ah, Halloween! A time of magic! (Laughs)" * "Hahaha! Eye of newt, toe of bat, nose of frog, tail of cat! (Laughs)" * "Ah, what spell should I conjure up tonight? (Laughs)" * "Oh! Here's a good spell! (Laughs)" * "Ah! The perfect potion for my little trick or treaters! (Laughs)" * "Hm Let's see what spells I can pull out of my book of magic tonight. (Laughs)" Brain Monster Spirit Ball Phrases -"Out, want out, let out, LET OOOOOOOUT!" -"Nobody, you take, give, give back! (Screams)" _"Why I hear, me remember, table, straps, bubbles, sounds! Master, no, NOOOOOOOOOO!" -"Me not always this, me once good and master make me, make me... MONSTER!" -"My brain hurts, why are you looking at me like that? (Screams)" Trivia - The small Dr. Shivers spirit ball shares phrases with the life-sized Dr. Shivers, albeit in a different voice - The small skull with eyeballs can be considered the most different of all of the spirit balls, due to all of its phrases being unique to itself and it's eyes also flash as it talks - The small green witch spirit ball, rather than having the phrases that the other witch spirit balls do, shares phrases with the skull and sultan spirit balls Category:Series Category:Neutral to find Category:Halloween Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008